


The One with The Butt Plug

by hsmuffintop (elizabethwcu)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, M/M, those are the two big ones that I can think of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethwcu/pseuds/hsmuffintop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton finds a box outside his hotel room door. Lots of sex and a good amount of feelings ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a while ago (a year, apparently) because of an ask that someone I followed on Tumblr got, and it kind of grew into a Thing. I've taken breaks from it, but this fic holds a special place in my heart because it's my first big one for the 5SOS fandom. There might be some inconsistencies in the writing from the first few parts to the last few; I stopped after part 3 for a few months because I didn't have the time or motivation to work on it. also writer's block happened. that being said, I hope you like it!

They're all sitting around the dining table in Michael and Calum’s hotel room, staring at the box in silence.

Michael is the first one to break the silence, asking, “Did you open it yet?”

“No, I haven’t opened it yet! It could be anything! It could be a bomb! Do you want me to get blown up, Michael?!”

“Ash, I’m sure it’s not a bomb, and I’m sure Michael doesn’t want you to get blown up, do you, Michael?” Calum asks, and Michael says no, to which Calum nods and places one of his hands on top of where Michael’s are folded in his lap, patting them lightly.

“How do you know it’s not a bomb? Last time I checked, you weren’t a member of the bomb squad, nor were you an expert on explosives.”

“Ash, it’s not a bomb,” Luke says, reaching out to pull the box closer to himself. Everyone visibly stiffens, apparently convinced by Ashton’s hysteria that there is, in fact, a bomb in the little box, and that they’re all going to die if it’s jostled. “You said you found it outside your door this morning?” Ashton nods. “Well, for starters, it’s not ticking, so it’s probably not going to explode, not even after we open the box,” Luke says, seeing that Ashton was about to protest again. He takes the box and tosses it into the air a few times before placing it back on the table in front of him. “And it’s really light. A bomb wouldn’t be light, would it? There’s all kinds of metal and stuff that goes on it…” he trails off, losing confidence in his justification and apparently out of reasons now.

“And the only way it could’ve gotten to your door is if a fan put it there. Do you really think that any of our fans would let one bad one blow you up?” Calum asks, his hand still on top of Michael’s hands. Ashton shakes his head. “There. Proof.”

Ashton reaches out to pull the box away from Luke and closer to himself. “Okay, so it isn’t a bomb. What is it, then?”

“I don’t know,” Luke says, looking at the other boys to see if they have any idea, but they just shake their heads.

“I guess the only way to find out is to open it,” Michael says, reaching across the table for the box, only to have his hand slapped away by Ashton.

“Hey! It’s my box, I want to open it!” Ashton says, only to continue sitting and staring at the box. It can’t be anything bad, can it, he thinks to himself. There’s not, like, some sort of airborne disease in there that’s going to kill all of us if I open it, or some sort of chemical that will melt my face off… fuck it.

“Ash!” Luke takes Ashton out of his reverie by calling his name.

“What?”

“Are you gonna open it or not?”

“Well, yeah…in a minute…I’m scared, okay!” he admits when the boys all continue staring at him.

“Then let me open it if you’re gonna be a baby about it,” Luke says, and this time Ashton doesn’t stop him like he did with Michael when Luke reaches for the box.  
Ashton almost laughs at how wary Luke looks when he gets the box in his hands. It’s not even that big of a box; it’s maybe 6 inches long and a 4 by 4 inch square at the ends. He tosses it in the air a few times just like he did before, then places it back on the table and takes a deep breath.

“I guess it’s now or never,” he says, and picks the box back up and opens it, holding it an arms’ length away, of course. When it doesn’t explode or let out a deadly gas or spray face-melting chemicals on him, he, and everyone else, relaxes. He then tilts the box so its contents fall out onto the table, and everyone is silent when Michael starts cackling.

Ashton, Calum, and Luke keep looking between Michael and this…this object on the table.

“Michael? W-why are you laughing?” Calum asks, extremely concerned for Michael’s sanity.

“You guys don’t know what that is?” he asks when he catches his breath, wiping tears from his eyes.

They all shake their heads in unison, which would be funny if the situation wasn’t so dire.

Michael picks up the…thing, which is sort of diamond-shaped and black and kind of shiny and also has this weird flat base, and places it upright in the middle of the table. He then picks up something else that fell out of the box, muttering something that sounds like “remote control, cool,” and fiddles with it in his lap, the other boys only hearing the sound of plastic-on-plastic clicking together.

“Michael,” Calum asks again, “What is that?”

Michael looks up from his lap and smiles at Calum, then places the thing he was fiddling with on the table. He looks around the table at his friends’ faces. Calum is looking at him, waiting for an answer to his question. Luke is looking at the thing on the table with a furrowed brow, probably thinking that if he stares at it long enough, he’ll figure out what it is. Ashton’s face almost sets Michael into another fit of giggles, because he’s looking at the thing both like it’s personally offended him and like it’s going to sprout legs and attack his face at any second.

“Mike?” Calum asks. He just wants an answer.

“It’s a butt plug,” he says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Calum and Luke both nod in understanding, and Ashton, if possible, looks more offended.

“A butt plug? Someone sent me a butt plug? A FAN SENT ME A BUTT PLUG?!” Ashton asks, his voice getting more and more shrill as he goes.

“Not just any butt plug,” Michael says, pointing at the thing he had been fiddling with. “A remote-controlled vibrating butt plug.”

It’s Calum’s turn to have a furrowed brow, and Luke just looks interested. Ashton looks like he’s going to pass out.

“Hey, Michael?” Calum asks, sounding intrigued.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t those things run on batteries?”

“Yeah,” Michael replies, “but-”

“Too bad we don’t have any,” Ashton interjects in a tight voice, relief apparent on his face because he thinks the situation is settled.

It is apparently not settled, though, because Michael gets this look on his face that can only mean that he’s up to something. “Oh, that’s not going to be a problem,” he says, taking the remote control in his hand and placing his thumb on a button.

“Why not?” Ashton asks, sounding very, very scared.

“Because it came with batteries,” he says, smiling, and presses the button. The thing on the table starts vibrating, and it scares Ashton so badly that he jumps and falls backwards out of his chair. Michael moves his thumb higher on the control to something that looks like a dial, then turns it up and to the left. The vibrations get more and more intense, and Ashton starts yelling for Michael to turn it off from his spot on the floor. Everyone is ignoring him, though, because Michael is just having fun and Luke and Calum are both intrigued.

Michael does turn it off after a minute, leaving the room in complete silence except for the noises Ashton makes as he gets up off the floor. He puts his chair back where it was and reclaims his place at the table.

Luke can’t stop staring at the plug. That’s one thing that Michael has noticed. Calum can’t stop staring, either, but Michael had always figured Calum to be up for pretty much anything in the bedroom as long as it gets him off. He’d always figured Luke to be more traditional when it came to sex, sticking to vanilla positions and only wanking when necessary. They’ve been on tour on and off for two years now, and Michael’s only heard Luke jerk it a handful of times, and Ashton even less than him. To be fair, they might just be trying to be polite, only doing it when they stay in hotels, but Luke just recently turned 18 and there is no reason for him to deny himself the simple pleasure of making himself come. Michael jerked it at least once a day when he was 18, so he just does not understand how Luke can stand to not do it all the time.

“Luke,” Michael says gently, reaching over to poke Luke’s arm, “you okay?”

Luke nods, still staring at the plug. “Yeah, I…I’m okay…” he pauses and finally looks away, choosing to look at Michael instead. “That goes up your butt?”

Michael chuckles lightly, admiring Luke’s naïveté. “Yeah, Luke. It goes up your butt.”

Luke nods. “And…and it does…that,” he gestures wildly with his hands, “while it’s up there?”

Michael nods. “If you turn it on, yeah.”

“Cool,” Calum says, picking it up and touching it all over, seemingly getting a feel for it. “Can we try it out?” He looks directly at Michael when he asks this. Luke’s jaw drops. Ashton squawks.

Michael shrugs. “Sure, why not? I was gonna ask you to be the guinea pig any-”

Calum smiles. “Yes. I accept.” He places the plug back on the table.

Luke looks between Michael, Calum , and the plug. “Are you gonna try it out right now?” he asks, and Michael’s gaze quickly moves from where he was looking at Calum to Luke.

“Why, do you wanna watch?” Ashton asks, sounding now like he’s just angry at the whole situation and that Luke couldn’t possibly-

“Yeah, I mean,” he pauses. Ashton squawks again. “It would be cool to see how it works. I mean, I’m kind of scared of it right now, but if you’re scared of something, doesn’t it help if you see and understand how it works?”

Calum smiles fondly at Luke. “Yeah,” he says. “My cousin has a friend that was afraid of airplanes, like, she didn’t understand how they stayed in the air since they’re so big and heavy. So she did some research and learned how they worked and now she’s not afraid of them anymore.”

“So this is how you’re gonna figure it out?” Ashton asks, still sounding angry. “You’re gonna watch Calum shove that thing up his ass and then turn it on and hope for the best?”

“Well, yeah, actually, if that’s okay with him,” Luke says, looking at Calum for approval.

“Yeah, that’s cool. I was gonna have Michael put it in and do all the work, though, since he seems to know the most about stuff like this, but yeah, you can watch if you want.”

“Yeah, Luke, it’s fine with me,” Michael says, then, “you could probably benefit from watching, too, Ash. You seem more scared of it than Luke does.”

Ashton gasps and presses his hand against his chest. “Me? Scared? I’m not scared of that thing, and nobody is going to put it in my ass, either,” he says, getting up from the table so quickly that he knocks his chair over again, and storms out of the room.

“Someone’s in denial,” Michael sing-songs, then picks up the plug and the remote and looks at Calum.

“Are you ready to get this party started?” he asks, waving the plug and the remote in the air and wiggling his eyebrows.

“Definitely,” he says, standing up and offering his hand to Luke. “Are you ready?” he asks.

Luke blows out a huge puff of air and takes Calum’s hand before he stands up. “As ready as I’m gonna be,” he says, and the three of them walk to the bedroom.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum takes his turn. Luke watches.

Once the three of them get into the bedroom, Calum flops onto the bed and makes himself comfortable. If Luke didn’t know any better, he would say that they were about to watch a movie or something, not play with a sex toy that Ashton found in front of his hotel room door that morning.

Michael lays the plug and remote on the bedside table and flops down on the bed next to Calum. Luke stays standing because he’s not sure what proper etiquette is in these kinds of situations. That, and there’s not any other place to sit in the room besides the bed, and he doesn’t want to interrupt whatever it is that Calum and Michael are going to do. Which is, apparently, make out, by the looks of it.

Michael and Calum are both lying on their sides, facing each other. Calum has one hand on Michael’s lower back and the other in his hair. Michael has one hand on the side of Calum’s face and the other on his chest. It looks so romantic and easy for them, as if they do this on a regular basis: getting in each other’s space but not intruding at all, each of them welcoming the other person to get as close as possible and touch here, kiss over there, maybe bite a little more to the left.

Luke feels super awkward just standing there and watching Michael and Calum make out, especially since it looks like something more than just two friends kissing. He feels like he’s intruding and really wants to leave, but he wants to stay so much more.

“What are you looking at?” Calum asks, having come up for air at some point while Luke was lost in his thoughts. He notices that they have rolled a little during their kissing, and now Calum is on his back with Michael on top of him.

Luke is embarrassed about getting caught staring, but what else was he supposed to do? It would be rude to leave, especially when he’s extremely curious about how this butt plug thing works (and maybe a little bit curious about what’s going on between Cal and Michael), and it would be even more rude to just jump into whatever it is that Calum and Michael have going on the bed. So he did what any normal person would do: stood in place and thought way too much about what was happening.

“Oh! Um…you guys, I guess,” he says quietly, rubbing the back of his neck because, again, he’s embarrassed. He starts to wonder what Ashton would do in this situation, and then remembers that Ashton vehemently does not want anything to do with this, and decides that Ashton’s not here so it doesn’t matter. Luke’s being braver than Ashton has ever been, including the time he jumped off the roof to prove a point. Luke can’t remember what the point even was now, but it doesn’t matter because now Calum and Michael are both in just their underwear and _when did that happen?_

“You are thinking way too loudly over there, Hemmings. Come join us,” Michael says, holding out his hand to Luke, almost identical to the way Calum had to lead him into the bedroom.

“A-Are you sure?” he asks, clearing his throat after because he definitely _did not_ just stutter. “I mean. I’m fine over here if you guys want to just do your thing.”

“Just come sit on the fucking bed,” Calum says, also holding his hand out to Luke. “I’d feel dirty with you just standing there and jerking off in the corner like some pervert. At least if you’re on the bed I can feel like you’re included instead of just staring at me while I’m being defiled.” Because, really, he’s into being watched during sex, but not _that_ into it.

“Yeah,” Michael says, adding, “and you said you were curious about how it works, and you can get a much better view from here instead of over there.”

“Yeah,” Luke says, rubbing the back of his neck again. “Okay.” He walks over and perches on the edge of the bed near Calum’s head. Well, less perching, more sitting half an inch from the edge of the bed and super tense, staring at a point on the wall across from the bed.

Calum notices how tense Luke is and reaches out to touch his arm. Luke flinches. Michael leans down to start kissing Calum again, but Calum stops him with a hand on his chest.

“What?” Michael asks, his voice so quiet only Calum can hear it.

Calum looks in Michael’s eyes and nods towards Luke. Michael gets a questioning look on his face, so Calum does it again. He has to do it a few more times before Michael gets it, and he only gets it when Calum pulls Michael down closer to him and says “fix it!” into his ear.

Michael kisses Calum once on the lips before getting up and standing by where Luke is sitting on the bed, still tense, still staring at the wall. Michael reaches out to touch Luke’s face and Luke jumps again. He then kneels down in front of Luke and says, “Hey. Relax, babe. Why are you so tense?”

Luke visibly relaxes a little, but not much. Michael figures he’s going to have to put on all of his charm to get Luke to completely relax. He thinks that being seductive might make Luke more uncomfortable than he already is, so he settles for being cute first.

Michael takes his hand away from Luke’s face and turns him so Michael can get between his legs. He walks his first two fingers up Luke’s leg, which makes him smile. He starts to laugh a little when Michael gets up to his thigh and moves them inward, where it starts to tickle.

Michael gets up and onto the bed, sitting behind Luke with one leg on either side of him. He wraps his arms around Luke and places his head on Luke’s shoulder.

“Why are you so tense, Lukey?” he asks again, rubbing his hands up and down Luke’s torso. Luke lets out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding, closing his eyes and relaxing into Michael’s touch.

“I-I don’t know, Mikey,” Luke says, starting to breathe harder.

“Are you scared, baby?” Michael asks, peppering kisses along Luke’s neck and shoulder. Well, as much as he can with Luke’s shirt still on.

“N-no, _oh_ ,” Luke gasps because Michael started sucking on his neck in a particularly sensitive spot.

“Do you like watching me and Cal together?”

“Yes.” Michael moves his hands to the hem of Luke’s shirt and plays with the hem, teasingly only touching his skin a little bit.

“Do you want to watch me fuck him?”

“ _Yes_.” Michael moves his hands under Luke’s shirt and starts making patterns with his fingertips.

“Well, baby, you’ve gotta relax if you want that. I’ll make you a deal, how does that sound?”

“Good,” Luke says, and Michael moves his hands up to Luke’s chest and starts playing with his nipples. Luke lets out a choked sound, then a moan when Michael takes his nipples between his fingers and twists.

Michael finds it very interesting that Luke’s nipples are so sensitive. He starts kissing Luke’s neck again, then whispers in his ear. “If you help me take care of Calum, we’ll take care of you. Do you want to do that?”

“Yeah.”

“Good,” Michael says, taking his hands out from Luke’s shirt. Luke whines at the loss of contact, but moans loudly when Michael starts touching his dick through his jeans.

“What do you want to watch me do, Luke?” Michael asks him, this time loud enough for Calum to hear. He’s been listening the whole time but couldn’t hear anything more than Luke’s gasps and moans. Not that those weren’t affecting him, though; kissing Michael had gotten his dick interested, but now he was ready to go and do whatever Michael wanted with this butt plug thing. He’d never used one before, but it’s not like this is the first time Michael is putting something in Calum’s ass.

“Fuck Calum,” Luke says, his voice deeper than normal, and that hits Calum right in the dick. He can’t see what Michael is doing, but he’s going to assume that Michael has at least one hand on Luke’s dick. If he didn’t think he’d come super fast from it, Calum would reach down and help himself out. He knows that he wouldn’t last long at all if this was just what he and Michael normally do when they mess around, so he knows that he’s definitely not going to last long at all when Michael gets the plug in and turns it on.

“Well, you asked for it,” Michael says, getting out from behind Luke and standing up. Calum watches as he touches Luke’s face like he did when he first started helping Luke relax, watches as Michael leans down and tells Luke something, watches as Luke obeys and takes off his shirt and lays down on the bed next to Calum. He watches as Michael walks around the bed to the bedside table and picks up the plug and the remote, then sits down cross legged at Calum’s feet.

“Are you ready for this, Cal?” Michael asks, and Calum is nodding his head before he even finishes asking the question.

“Yes. Jesus Christ, I’ve been ready since you started making Luke moan. Just get it in me.” He turns to Luke, whose face is a lot closer than he thought it would be, and says, “you sound so pretty when you moan, Luke. So good.” He thinks about kissing Luke, but also thinks that that might be too much for him, so he decides against it.

Michael preps Calum quickly, getting lube from somewhere because Calum didn’t see it on the table before, because it’s just for a plug, and the plug is smaller than Michael is. Michael goes quickly mostly because Calum says all of these things out loud, adding, “It’s not like this is the first time you’re putting something up my ass, Michael. I know you can get me ready faster than that.” So he was getting impatient, sue him.

Michael looks up from where he is between Calum’s legs, still cross legged. “I guess that’s enough. Luke, will you sit behind Calum, please?” Luke nods and sits up, scooting back and over until his back is against the headboard and Calum’s head is resting against his inner thigh.

“I thought you said I could help,” Luke says to Michael, and Michael smiles. If Calum didn't know any better, he'd swear that Luke was pouting.

“If you want to get down here and do the dirty work, you can. I thought you might be more comfortable up there where you can talk to him and hold his hand.”

Luke nods and settles in, relaxing against the headboard with one hand on Calum’s chest and one in his hair, subconsciously running his fingers through it.

“Okay, Cal. I’m gonna put it in now.” Calum is nervous. He’s more nervous than the first time he went all the way with Michael, more nervous than that morning when he realized that he wanted to see what would happen if they used the plug on Luke, and maybe he wanted Luke to be in on this thing that he and Michael have going.

 The plug feels weird at first. Calum’s only ever had fingers and Michael’s dick up there, so the fact that it starts out small and gets wider has him wriggling until Michael has it all the way in.

“Does it feel okay?” Michael asks, noticing the wriggling. “Do you want me to take it out?”

“No, yeah, it’s fine, it’s just … weird, like … I don’t know. Different, I guess.”

“A good different or a bad different?” This time it’s Luke asking, probably so he’ll be prepared whenever his turn to use it comes up.

“I’m not sure yet. Tell Mikey to turn it on and I’ll let you know.”

Luke tells Michael to turn the plug on and it knocks Calum’s breath right out of him. _Holy shit it’s the best feeling in the world_ , he thinks, but he must have said it out loud because Luke is laughing.

“I’m not gonna last long, Mike, and I know that’s not the highest it goes.” Yeah, it feels good, but it’s kind of like when you’re masturbating and no matter what you think about, you just can’t get over that first speed bump of pleasure to get going. It’s annoying and frustrating and he just wishes that Michael would turn the damn thing up or something.

Luke must notice Calum’s frustration because he makes the hand on Calum’s chest into a thumbs-up sign, motioning for Michael to turn it up.

He does, and it helps, but Calum needs friction on his dick if he’s going to come. He reaches down to touch himself, but a firm grip on his bicep stops him.

Luke looks as shocked as Calum feels that he did that, but rolls with it, tightening the hand still in Calum’s hair to bring his head closer as Luke leans down.

“No. You’re not going to touch yourself. I want to see you come untouched. I know you can do it, Cal. I know you can. I can help you. Do you like it when I talk to you like this?”

Calum nods as much as he can with Luke’s hand in his hair and his control slowly slipping away as Michael turns the vibrations up and down and then back up again.

“I thought you would, baby. I guess you didn’t know that I like to be in control. I didn’t really know it either; hadn’t really gotten the chance to try it out until today. Now, I’m going to let go of your arm, and you’re not going to touch yourself, okay?” Calum nods again and Luke lets go of his arm.

It’s pretty uneventful for the most part; Michael keeps turning the vibrations up and back down as he sees fit, and Calum’s hips have started slightly moving against the air, searching for friction.

Michael gets bored watching Calum just breathing a little bit hard, so he turns the vibrations all the way up just to see what will happen.

Calum’s hips arch off the bed, higher than they’ve ever gone when Michael’s fucked him. Calum reaches out for anything to grab onto and finds Luke’s hand with one of his and squeezes really hard. He starts breathing hard and gasping, and Michael thinks this was a great fucking idea. He loves making Calum lose his mind, and that did it. He turns the vibrations down a little bit, but not so much as to have Calum completely relax.

“Does it feel good, babe?” Luke asks, obviously turned on from all the stuff with Michael from before and from watching and talking to Calum now.

Calum looks up at Luke from his spot in his lap, his death grip loosened slightly since Michael turned the vibrations down. He says, between gasps, “Luke, it feels so good.” He takes in a particularly sharp gasp as Michael turns the vibrations back up and then right back down, and then closes his eyes and moans. After he comes back to himself he says, “You need to try it.”

“I will, I will. You’ve got to get done with it first, though. Are you close yet?” Calum nods. Fuck, he’s been close since Michael turned on the fucking vibrations, and especially since he’s started fucking with them.

“Michael,” Calum hears Luke say, then stops concentrating on it because he is close, and getting closer by the second. The plug has steadily shifted closer and closer to his prostate, and now it’s close enough to give him shivers every time Michael turns the vibrations up.

Calum’s eyes are closed and he’s thinking about anything and everything that he can to get himself off. He thinks about how good it feels when Michael finally fucks him after teasing him for hours. He thinks about how hot Luke’s going to be when he gets to use the plug. He wonders if Luke is loud or quiet when he comes, and thinks that it doesn’t matter either way because it’s Luke coming and it’s going to be hot no matter what. He focuses on the vibrations and how they keep going up and down, but keep getting stronger until they’re all the way up, and Calum is coming, dear God he’s coming so hard that there are stars behind his eyelids and all he can feel is pleasure that keeps growing and growing and growing, and he must forget to breathe because after a little while, the pleasure stops and everything goes dark.

Both Luke and Michael are staring at Calum with wide eyes and wide mouths. Michael looks scared and Luke is pretty sure he’s never been this hard in his life. Not even that one time when he was 16 and wanted to see how much porn he could watch without touching himself. He’s also pretty sure that nobody in the room is breathing, including Calum. Calum?

“C-Cal?” Michael asks, not ever going to admit to himself that he squeaked. Calum doesn’t say anything. He’s not moving, either.

“Calum!” Michael says louder, and is met with no response.

“CALUM!” Luke shouts, reaching out and placing a hand on his chest to see if he’s breathing, then pats the side of Calum’s face to rouse him.

At Luke’s shout, Calum wakes up, apparently having passed out from his orgasm, with a huge gasp of air like someone who has just emerged from a very cold pool.

“Holy fuck. That was. The _best_. Orgasm. I’ve EVER had,” Calum says, each couple of words becoming their own sentences because of his panting.

Michael smiles, glad that Calum is okay but also super glad that this turned out better than he’d pictured. “Let’s do that again!”

“NO!” Calum and Luke shout at the same time. Michael smirks at Luke, and Calum looks between them, confused.

“Okay,” he says, “I get why I don’t want to do it again because I think I almost fucking died. Why do you not want to do it again, Luke?”

Luke blushes and looks down, not like he just watched his band mate and best friend pass out from coming exceptionally hard.

“Michael said that if I helped him take care of you, you guys would take care of me, and after seeing how hard you came from it, I really want to try that thing out now.”

Calum smiles and lifts his head up to look at Michael, who is also smiling.

“I think that can be arranged,” Michael says, “but I think Cal needs a nap first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come see me on Tumblr! calumspiercedhood


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke takes his turn. Ashton watches.

It’s a little while later that Luke gets to use the plug. They would have done it right after Calum finished with it, but he fell asleep (understandably) and Luke and Michael decided to join him in a group nap. They woke up a couple of hours later because of Ashton banging on the door and saying they were going to be late for sound check.

So, Luke’s been antsy about it. He was so excited to get to use it because Calum had come so hard and fucking  _passed out_ , which Luke had heard of happening and had read about it, but he’d never seen it in person.

And it looked fucking awesome.

So when Michael and Calum finally come up to Luke and tell him, “tonight’s the night,” he has to try his hardest to not think about it during the acoustic set that they play at the radio station later that day, which is ridiculously difficult because Michael and Calum keep looking at him with sex eyes and they keep messing with him and touching him and it’s all so much that he has to take a minute to himself before taking pictures with the fans that showed up because it would be super awkward for him to have a boner in all of the fan photos.

It’s not until they’re all eating dinner later in Ashton’s room that Ashton notices that something is up. Everyone remembers how upset he got when they first came across the plug, and how appalled he was that Luke and Calum would even think about putting something like that inside of themselves, and that Michael was willingly helping them out, so they’ve been keeping quiet about it. He’s actually just afraid to give that much control over to someone. He likes to be in control in the bedroom; he calls the shots, he has all the power. To give all that power over to someone else and a chunk of silicone with a remote control, well, that’s almost impossible for Ashton to do.

He notices while they’re eating that no one is talking about anything. Granted, they don’t usually talk much during meals, but there’s usually  _something_ , and the silence is unsettling and Ashton can’t quite put his finger on why. He has to break it.

“So,” he starts from where he’s sitting by himself at the little dining table, unsure of where he’s even trying to go with it. “What happened last night?”

There is a clatter as Calum, Luke, and Michael all drop their forks onto their plates. They all look at each other where they're sitting together on the couch. They want to tell Ashton the truth, that they had been using the plug again, this time on Michael because Luke hadn’t been 100% sure about it until earlier that day, but they didn’t want him to get upset about it like he did when the subject first came up.

“It was nothing,” Luke says, looking right at Ashton and hoping that he won’t be able to tell that Luke’s lying. “We were just hanging out and fell asleep. We watched a movie and fell asleep.”

“Oh, really? What movie did you watch?”

“Step Brothers,” Calum says, because they  _did_ watch Step Brothers; the first half, at least, but then Calum got too handsy and it went from there.

“Oh,” Ashton says, not meaning to feel left out, but he does. The rest of his band is spending time together, getting each other off and he’s over here, by himself. He’s kind of sad about it.

“Maybe we should just tell him,” he hears Calum say; even though he’s pretty sure he’s not supposed to hear it.

“And have him freak out like last time? No way,” Michael says, and Ashton decides that he’s just going to have to get over his aversion to the plug, because it looks like he’s losing his friends because of it and he hates that.

“You can tell me about it if you want,” he says, standing up from his chair and taking a few steps closer to the couch, and all three of the boys turn and stare at him. “I promise I won’t freak out.”

“Are you sure, Ash? We don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, it’s fine. I’ve been feeling a little left out recently, to be honest, and -”

“We didn’t mean for it to make you feel that way, Ash,” Luke says, cutting Ashton off. “We were just exploring some stuff and you had made such a big deal about it before that we didn’t want to bother you with it.”

“I appreciate that, and I know it wasn’t on purpose. It’s all my own fault and I’m sorry. Will you ever forgive me?”

“Of course we forgive you!” Luke says, standing up from his spot on the couch and going over to Ashton, hugging him tightly. Luke holds on for what seems like forever, but that’s what he does when he’s excited, and Ashton’s not complaining, especially since Ashton has had a thing for Luke for about as long as Cal and Mikey have been fucking, which has been at least a few months. He wonders if Luke has figured out about that yet. He figures he probably has.

Luke finally lets go and pulls Ashton down onto the couch with him, snuggling close.

“Okay, now that that’s settled, I was thinking, um, that I’d, uh, I’d like to have a try? With the, um, with the, butt plug?” Ashton turns a vibrant shade of red and hides his face in his hands as he says the last two words. Michael and Calum laugh, and Luke just pats Ashton’s leg and kisses the top of his head, assuring him that everything will be fine, but: “I get to play with it first, Ash.”

* * *

Things are fine until later that night when they are all in Michael’s room and Michael, who has been basically fucking Calum on the couch for the last 45 minutes (they were just making out, but there were some questionable movements before Michael sat up, grabbed Calum’s  arm, and pulled), makes the executive decision to move things to the bedroom.

Luke gets up to follow Calum and Michael into the bedroom, but stops when Ashton makes no sign of moving.

“Aren’t you coming?” Luke asks, holding out his hand to Ashton.

“Yeah, but -”

“But what? Ash, are you scared?”

“No! No, I’m just … I don’t know.”

Luke sits on the arm of the chair Ashton’s sitting in, tucking his feet under one of Ashton’s legs and folding his arms on his knees. “You can tell me if you are, Ash. I won’t tell the other guys.”

“I’m not scared, it’s just-” Ashton looks up into Luke’s eyes and sees nothing but genuine interest in what he has to say.

He figures it’s now or never.

“Well, like, I’ve got all of these ideas in my head about you, especially what you’re like during sex, and I don’t want my fantasies about you to be wrong. I don’t want there to be proof that I’m an idiot for imagining what you’re like in bed because I’ve been completely wrong about it and you obviously don’t feel the same way.”

Luke is speechless. He can’t think of a thing to say to that. So he just leans down and kisses Ashton.

Because Luke was sitting on the arm of Ashton’s chair, he kind of falls over onto Ashton, but neither of them mind because now Luke is in Ashton’s lap and moving to straddle his hips and  _dear God_ , that’s nice.

Luke can’t believe that Ashton has whatever feelings he has for him, can’t believe that he’s been keeping it to himself. That doesn’t necessarily mean that Luke likes him in the same way, but, yeah, he thinks Ashton’s hot and wouldn’t mind making out with him as much as Cal and Mike make out with each other. That, and Luke is not in the business of denying himself sex with hot people, especially hot boys, so he figures it’s a win-win. They can sort out feelings and particulars later. Right now, Luke’s got himself a hot boy to make out with.

Luke moves his hands all over Ashton’s torso, feeling him out and finding all of his sensitive spots, all the spots that make him shiver. He ends up with his hands in Ashton’s hair at the base of his neck, and he pulls a little bit, experimentally, just to see what will happen.

Luke expected Ashton to like it. What he didn’t expect was for Ashton to gasp, moan Luke’s name into his mouth, and then scratch Luke’s back where his hands had made their way under his shirt. How Ashton knew Luke had a thing for pain, Luke had no idea. Maybe it was just a coincidence.

They are about to take it a little bit further when they are interrupted by someone (Michael) clearing their throat from the doorway of the bedroom. Luke and Ashton detach from each other’s mouths, looking up at Michael and Calum standing in the doorway with wide eyes, Calum shirtless with quite a few love bites scattered across his chest and stomach.

“Are you guys gonna come in here and join us so Luke can have his turn with the plug, or are you just going to make out and dry hump until you come in your pants and have to awkwardly walk back to your rooms to take shame showers, never to speak of this night again?”

“Fuck off, Michael. We’re having a perfectly good time out here,” Ashton says, and Luke continues for him:

“Yeah, and we weren’t going to take shame showers and never speak of this again; in fact, we might have taken our so-called shame showers together, and I might have given Ashton the best head he’s ever gotten in his life.” At that, Ashton may have moaned a little bit, but no one will ever be able to prove it.

“Fuck. Really, Luke?” he asks, low enough so only Luke can hear it.

Luke shrugs. “Sure, why not? I like giving hot guys head, and you’re a hot guy, so.”

Ashton smiles. “Aww, thanks, mate. You’re a hot guy, too.”

Luke smiles, too, and then leans down to kiss Ashton again. They don’t get very far this time, though, because Michael and Calum are still standing in the doorway of the bedroom, watching them, and Calum is getting impatient.

“Are you guys done writing your wedding vows yet, because I’d like to get this thing going sometime soon, if you don’t mind?”

Luke gives Ashton one more kiss and then gets off his lap, holding out his hand to Ashton again to help him up. Ashton takes Luke’s hand and follows him into the bedroom, not letting go until they’re both laying on Michael’s bed.

Luke still feels weird about being in the room with Michael and Calum making out; he has every time that they’ve done this. Sometimes Michael or Calum would give him some kisses, but nothing close to what they give each other. It’s so much better having someone to make out with, too, instead of awkwardly waiting until Mike and Cal decide to include him. He likes all the sex they’ve been having, but he’s been feeling like a major third wheel. Now that he has Ashton, he doesn’t feel that way anymore.

So everyone is laying on the bed and making out, Michael on top of Calum and Luke on top of Ashton.

Luke is trying his best to figure out what Ashton likes, but it’s hard when all he can think about is what Ashton told him earlier, about having ideas about what Luke is like in bed.

“Hey, Ash?” Luke asks, breaking their kiss and placing kisses everywhere he can reach: Ashton’s jaw, his throat, his ear lobe. Luke stops there, whispering in Ashton’s ear:

“Earlier you said that you had thought about what I’d be like in bed. What did you think about?”

Ashton gasps as Luke grinds his hips down a little bit, just enough to cause a lovely friction where their dicks meet through their jeans.

“Did you think about what I might sound like? Maybe what I sound like when I’m right on the edge of coming, almost there, so  _fucking_  close but not quite there yet.” Luke finished his sentence and latched on to Ashton’s neck, kissing and sucking until he found all of Ashton’s sweet spots.

“ _Jesus_ , Luke. Do you always talk like this in bed? Because I think I could get used to – oh,  _fuck._ ”

“Do you like that, babe? Do you like it when I grind down on your dick like that? Yeah? Do you want me to ride you? Make me come with your dick in my ass?”

“Jesus Christ!” Calum says, loudly, taking Luke and Ashton out of their moment. “The mouth on this guy! You wouldn’t know it to look at him, but Luke’s got a filthy fucking mouth, Mike. You should have heard some of the stuff he was saying to me the first night we had the plug!”

“Like what, Cal? I wanna hear it.” Michael asks from somewhere around Calum’s bellybutton, where he’s sucking a love bite into his hip bone.

“Oh, I don’t know. Stuff like how he bet I could come without touching myself and how he likes to be in control; not too much, really. I bet Ash is getting an earful, though.”

“I’m right here, asshole,” Luke says, sitting up straight and unintentionally putting more pressure on Ashton’s dick, causing him to moan really loudly.

“Fuck, is that what you sound like all the time when you moan?” Michael asks.

“Um, yeah? I guess so? I hadn’t really thought much about it –”

“It’s really fucking hot. We need to all make out in the same room more often. I like this. This is fun.” Michael smiles, then goes back to leaving love bites on Calum’s hips. It really is a good thing that Cal wears long shirts.

“I’m sorry to ruin all of your fun, Michael, but aren’t we all here because it’s my turn with the plug? I mean, Ash kind of distracted me with his declaration of love earlier, but I’m still up for it if you are.”

“Did you really tell him you love him, Ash?” Calum asks Ashton, trying to get Michael to stop leaving love bites everywhere because it’s distracting and  _what if someone sees them, Michael?_ , but he doesn’t stop.

“No, he just told me he thinks about me when he jacks off sometimes. It’s fine.” Luke had quite enjoyed making out with Ashton, but now that his focus was back on the matter at hand, he was getting impatient fairly quickly.

“Well do you feel the same way?” Calum asks Luke, propping himself up on one elbow to turn the top half of his body towards Luke, a curious look on his face.

“Calum, now is not the time for you to get off on our star-crossed bandmates. We’ve got some butt plug action to get to. You and Ash can talk about it later while Luke and I do man stuff.”

“Does that man stuff involve a vibrating butt plug?”

“Yes.”

“Then let’s get to it.” Michael reaches over Calum and opens the drawer in the bedside table, taking out the plug (recently washed), the remote, and a bottle of lube.

They get situated on the bed; Ashton sitting cross legged at the head of the bed, Luke with his head in Ashton’s lap (just as Calum’s had been in Luke’s) and his knees bent and feet flat on the bed, and Michael and Calum at the foot of the bed, both shirtless.

Ashton and Luke are still fully clothed, which is fine for Ashton, but a bit of a problem for Luke.

“So are you gonna take off your pants or do you want me to just try and shove the plug through them?” Michael asks.

If looks could kill, Michael would have been dead from the look Luke gave him. Luke unbuttons and unzips his jeans, sliding them down his legs with as little grace or finesse as possible, flailing to get them all the way off and almost kicking Michael (definitely not on purpose) a couple of times in the process.

He lays back down and takes off his underwear with about as much grace as he had his jeans, but without all the flailing. He does throw them at Calum, though, who jumps in surprise when he catches them and realizes what he’s caught.

“Aren’t you going to take off your shirt?” Ashton asks, placing a hand on Luke’s chest and moving it down his torso, causing his dick to twitch a little bit.

“Do you want me to?” Luke asks, already reaching under the bottom hem to pull it off.

Ashton nods, and Luke all but rips his shirt off and throws it somewhere. If this is how he undresses all the time, he could never be a stripper.

Ashton reaches down and rubs Luke’s chest again, skin on skin this time, and Luke sighs, relaxing into his touch. It’s not until he hears his name that he realizes that Michael and Calum are talking about him at the other end of the bed.

“Mike, Luke’s gonna be a lot tighter than me. I’m almost positive he’s never had anything up there, so be gentle with him.”

“Hey!” Luke says, appalled. “I’ve had stuff up there, Calum, thank you very much!”

“Really?” Ashton asks, his voice sounding tight.

“Yeah,” Luke says, looking up at Ashton from his lap and giving him a smile, then looking back down to Michael and Calum.

“Like what?” Ashton asks again, his voice a little shakier this time.

“Mostly fingers. Well, my fingers, not other peoples’. Um, I tried a dildo once but it was too big and the angle was weird and it hurt a lot once I got it in so I kind of gave up on anything going up there until now. This was a big step for me, and you even being here is a big step for you.”

“Aww, look at them, Cal. Exploring their sexualities together. How sweet.”

“Will you stop mocking me and just fuck me already?”

“You see, Michael? I told you he has a filthy mouth.” Calum says, moving over to sit by Luke’s side, facing Michael, to give Michael room to work on opening Luke up slowly so it doesn’t hurt him.

Luke doesn’t feel any discomfort after Michael slides in one finger and moves it around a little bit, but it gets a little tight when he adds a second. Luke gasps and tenses up, clenching around Michael’s fingers. Michael is about to say something about it when Ashton leans down and starts talking to Luke.

“Babe, you gotta relax, okay? Do you want to know more about the ideas I have about you?”

Luke nods, relaxing a little, and relaxing even more when Ashton starts rubbing his chest again.

“Well, sometimes I think about how it would feel to have you touch me all over. I get so distracted by your hands and it gets in the way sometimes. Like during interviews, when you’re holding a microphone, I can’t help but let my mind wander and think about what your hands would look like around my dick.”

“I’ve noticed,” Luke says, gasping again, but in a good way this time, as he starts to relax around Michael’s fingers slowly going in and out and the slight discomfort gives way to good feelings.

“Have you? Then this couldn’t have come as a shock that I wanted you. Why did you look so surprised when I told you?”

“Because,  _oh,_ ” he moans out as Michael adds another finger, up to three now. “Because no one has ever wanted me like that.”

“Do you really believe that, Luke? Look around. I’m sitting here hard just thinking about what you’re going to look like when you come, Michael looks fascinated down there opening you up, and I think Calum’s drooling a little bit.” Ashton laughs, then moans a little bit to himself as Luke bites at his lip ring. That fucking thing has caused Ashton so many problems since the day Luke got it.

“We all want you, Luke. Especially me.” He gives Luke a kiss on the forehead, as that’s all he can reach, and looks up to where Michael is slicking up the plug.

“Are you ready, Luke?” Michael asks, and  _yes_ , he’s been ready ever since they used it on Calum.

“Yeah,” Luke says, nodding, then relaxing his head back into Ashton’s lap.

The first little bit of the plug isn’t too bad, but then it starts to get wider, definitely wider than Michael’s fingers had been. Ashton helps Luke relax by rubbing his chest, occasionally stopping to play with a nipple, and giving him little kisses on his forehead. Calum helps by reaching out and rubbing Luke’s inner thigh, kissing his knee where it’s bent because that’s all he can reach. Michael is going as slow as possible, and he thinks it’s working, because Luke is starting to breathe a little harder.

When the plug gets all the way in, Luke is definitely breathing hard, his eyes are glazed over with want, and every time he moves just a little bit, he mutters, “oh,  _shit_.”

“Is it good, Luke?” Calum asks, worried about his friend.

“Yeah, Cal. It’s good. You should know, right? God, it’s so good.”

“What does it feel like?” Ashton asks, transfixed by the way that Luke’s hips are moving around, he guesses to create friction inside of himself.

“It’s like, it’s kind of like, just a – a full feeling. It’s strange, because I’ve never felt it before, but it’s good. It’s so good, Ash. I don’t know if you’ll like it, but it’s so good.”

“Do you think it would feel better if it was me inside of you instead of that plug?” Ashton asks, at the same time as Michael turns on the vibrations.

“ _Holy fucking God_!” Luke shouts, his hips shooting up into the air and back down again, his feet trying to find purchase on the blankets. He closes his mouth tightly because he’s never liked being loud in bed; he’s always thought it was tacky.

“I’m guessing that was good, huh, babe?” Ashton asks, the hand he has on Luke’s chest, which is now flushed a lovely shade of pink, acting as more of a restraint now, keeping him from flying off of the bed whenever Michael fucks with the remote.

“Yeah, Ash, it’s so good,” he says, his last word coming out as a moan because the plug shifted just right and hit that spot inside of him.

Ashton watches Luke writhe on the bed for a minute, then asks a question.

“But, I don’t understand, Luke. How can you let him have that much control over you?”

Luke focuses back in, eyes rolling a little every time that Michael turns the vibrations up. “Is that what this is about, Ash?” He moans as Michael puts pressure on the base of the plug, moving it around a little bit inside of Luke and causing him to feel more of the vibrations. “You don’t want someone to have control over you?”

Ashton nods, dropping his head as much as he can, as he’s already looking down at Luke in his lap.

“Eve-  _oh, fuck_ ,” he starts, then moans as Michael turns the vibrations up again.  _Fucker,_ he thinks. “Even if it was me?” He asks Ashton, trying his hardest to stay still, but  _God_ , it feels so  _good_. “Even if I was the one doing it to you? I kn-know it’s probably just be-because of M-Michael,”  _It must be really good_ , Ashton thinks,  _if Luke can barely talk with it in_.

“No, it’s not Michael. I just really like being in control, like, really like it. And Calum said earlier that you like being in control, too, so I was just wondering how you give it up, I guess, and let yourself be controlled and feel good.”

“Th-that’s exactly it, Ash, oh,  _God_!” Luke has started to whimper at this point, his moans going all high pitched; he’s started biting at that damn lip ring, too. “It’s because it feels so-  _fuck_ \- so fucking good, that I can let go and,  _ah!,_  and let him have all the control. Just let go, Ash. Just fucking let go.”

At that, Luke shuts his eyes tight as Michael turns the vibrations all the way up. He can’t feel anything, but at the same time, he can feel  _everything_. He can feel the vibrations all the way down to his bones, from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. It’s kind of like when something on your body hurts, and it feels like that body part is huge and red and is all people can look at. That’s what he feels like right now, just all over.

He can vaguely hear himself saying, “Ash, Ash,  _fuck_ , oh  _God,_  touch me, Ash,  _please,_  I can’t come without it, not like Cal did,  _fuck,_  just touch me, Ash,” and he grabs on to something. What, he has no idea; it could be the blanket that he’s laying on, or it could be someone’s arm. He doesn’t know, and he doesn’t care.

He feels someone, hopefully Ashton, placing their hand gently on his dick, stroking slowly, which fucking won’t do at all.

“Just fucking do it,  _Jesus_ , I’m so _fucking_  close and I just want to come, please, just fucking touch me, I want to –”

Ashton tightens his grip and goes faster, and Luke can’t speak any more, his voice gone wrecked anyway, but because it feels so good. He can feel something building from the pit of his stomach, something that makes him shut his eyes even tighter than they already are, clench his hands into fists, curl his toes, and tense every muscle in his body.

His hips jerk up and then he’s coming, harder than he ever has in his life. Later, he’ll think that this has ruined jacking off for him, because he is always going to want to come this hard whenever he does.

He keeps coming, Ashton not letting up and Michael not turning the vibrations off until Luke starts to whimper, from sensitivity this time. Ashton takes his hand off Luke’s dick, his weight leaving the bed as he probably goes to get Luke’s come off of his hand, and to get a towel to clean Luke off with.

Michael turns off the vibrations and goes to take the plug out, but Luke stops him, telling him to leave it in as he comes down. He’s way too sensitive now to be messing with it again so soon.

Luke opens his eyes when Ashton comes back to the bed, and Luke had been right about where he went. His hands are pink from the warm water, and there’s a damp cloth in his hands.

“Do you want to clean yourself up or do you want me to do it?”

“You do it. I can’t fucking move.” Ashton laughs and starts wiping Luke’s come off of his neck, and  _holy shit how did it get all the way up there?_

They must all see the confusion on Luke’s face, because they all laugh, and Calum says, “You came pretty fucking hard, man.”

“Yeah, but at least he didn’t pass out like you did. You’re a fucking lightweight, Cal.” Michael says, trying to mess up Calum’s hair but he moves out of the way in time.

“Yeah, yeah. You love me, though.” Calum says, leaning in for a kiss.

“Yeah, I do,” Michael says, meeting Calum halfway.

Luke and Ashton are both looking at them with their mouths gaped open.

“Ash, did he just say what I think he said? I think I’m a little out of it from coming so hard.” Luke says, rubbing his eyes, then folding his hands behind his head and looking at Ashton with sleepy eyes.

“No, you heard right. I guess they’re official now.”

“I guess so,” Luke says, reaching up and pulling Ashton in for a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come see me on Tumblr! calumspiercedhood


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton is conflicted. Luke is persuasive. They work something out.

It’s a few weeks before Ashton gets his turn with the plug. They have plenty of days off in that time, but with tour coming up soon, they spend most of their downtime coming up with ideas for stupid stuff to do on stage and learning how to say important things in other languages (my name is…, what’s your name, where’s the bathroom, various curse words). Calum and Michael are constantly making out (to the point that they can’t sit next to each other in interviews or they’ll start fucking on the couch), and Luke and Ashton are, well…

They’re stuck, if you had to use a word for it. Sure, they made out for a little bit before Luke’s turn with the plug, but they haven’t really _talked_ about any of it yet, and they haven’t kissed any more since that night, either, much to both of their dismay. Luke doesn’t want to push Ashton too far too fast, and Ashton’s just afraid that that night was a one-time situational thing, never to happen again. Truth be told, Ashton’s apprehensive about his turn with the plug, and right now he’s not sure that even Luke could talk him in to it.

As it turns out, Luke _can_ talk Ashton into it, and he does. One night they’re alone in Luke’s hotel room, Calum and Michael having left a while earlier to go have sex in Calum’s room. It’s awkward, the two of them alone in the hotel room, and Luke’s sick of it.

“Why aren’t you talking to me?” Ashton looks up at the sound of Luke’s voice, eyes wide and almost startled.

“What?” he asks, his voice small.

“Why aren’t you talking to me?” Luke repeats. “You haven’t said anything more than necessary to me since it was my turn with the plug, and you haven’t been in any situation where you’d be alone with me if you could help it since then, either. I was almost shocked when you stayed tonight. So what gives?”

Ashton figures that now’s as good a time as ever to get everything off his chest. “I don’t know.”

Or not.

Luke goes to huff and probably go on a rant, but Ashton speaks before he can. “I don’t know, Luke. I’ve wanted to be with you and kiss you and do all of those other things that I told you I’ve thought about before. I just didn’t want to push my luck because I got so much out of the last time we were together. I got to hear you moan, I got to see you come, I got to hear how dirty your mouth gets when you’re desperate. I figured it was just a one-time thing, and you wouldn’t want to do any more with me if I asked, so I didn’t ask.”

Luke is stunned. He can’t believe that Ashton thought all of that. “Are you kidding me?” Luke asks, sounding almost angry, and Ashton turns red. “I’ve wanted to kiss you every day for the past three weeks, but I didn’t want to push you too far too fast. I knew you wanted me, but I was waiting for you to make the first move. When you didn’t, I figured that you’d given up on your feelings, which hurt a little bit, but I told you that nobody has ever felt that way about me before, so I wasn’t surprised if your feelings _had_ changed. The truth is,” Luke says, moving to kneel down in front of where Ashton’s sitting on the couch, making eye contact with Ashton as he speaks. “I’d probably let you do anything you wanted to me, even if it was bad. When you first kissed me, I thought that it was okay, you know, because I like kissing hot guys and you’re a hot guy. But then you said all that stuff about me, and how you’d fantasized about me for so long, and I thought, hey. I think I want to do more than make out with him. I want to hold his hand and kiss him when nobody’s looking and share a bed with him and wake up next to him in the morning and have lazy morning sex and make him breakfast and fall in love with him. What about that sounds like it was just a one-time thing for me?” Luke asks, smiling and taking Ashton’s hands in his, kissing his knuckles.

“None of it, I guess,” Ashton says, smiling. “This was all just a big misunderstanding, huh?”

“Yeah,” Luke says, looking down at where he’s got Ashton’s hands in his. “So can I kiss you now?”

Ashton smiles the biggest smile Luke thinks he’s ever seen. “Yeah, you can kiss me now.”

So they do.

After a few minutes, though, Luke gets antsy. He only wants to take this as far as Ashton does, so if Ashton just wants to kiss on the couch for a few hours, then that’s what Luke wants, too. The problem is that Luke is positively itching to get his hands on Ashton, nothing they haven’t done before under different circumstances. He’s always admired Ashton’s body and he just wants to _touch_ , he’s just not sure if he’s allowed to.

“Hey, Ash?” Luke asks between kisses. Ashton hums in answer, and Luke asks, “Can I touch you?”

“Yeah, of course you can. Why wouldn’t you be able to?”

“I don’t know, I just really want to take your shirt off and touch you all over, but I didn’t know if you’d be comfortable with that.” Ashton huffs and pulls away, much to Luke’s dismay.

“Look. I like you and you like me and we both want to kiss each other and eventually move on to other things. I trust you, okay? You don’t have to ask my permission every time you want to do something. If I don’t like it or don’t want to do it, I’ll tell you, and I hope you’ll listen. And if I want to do something, I’ll go by those same rules. Fair?”

Luke nods. “Fair. Can we move this to a bed?”

“Yes.” Ashton stands and walks to the bedroom, not waiting for Luke, taking his shirt off before laying down on his back on the bed. Luke walks in and Ashton can see the way his eyes darken from across the room. He likes it.

“Damn, baby. You look so good laying there like that, waiting for me. I can’t wait to get my hands on you.” Luke gets on the bed on top of Ashton, just like he was before his turn with the plug, straddling Ashton’s hips. He leans down to kiss Ashton and only gets a couple of kisses in before he feels a tug on the hem of his shirt.

“It’s only fair,” Ashton says when Luke pulls away while making a face. Luke sits up and lets Ashton pull his shirt off, lets Ashton touch him all over, lets Ashton do whatever he wants. Luke lets out a soft moan when Ashton’s calloused fingers pass over his nipples, lets out an even louder one when Ashton does it again, this time with purpose.

“Well that’s good to know,” Ashton says, pinching Luke’s nipples between his fingers and rubbing them with his fingertips and, seriously, Luke is about to explode.

“Ash. Ash, please stop.” Luke says in a strained voice, and Ashton moves his hands down to hold Luke’s hips. Luke grinds his hips down into Ashton’s when he leans back down to kiss him, creating a fantastic friction between them.

“Why?” Ashton asks teasingly, moving to rub Luke’s nipples again, but stopping when Luke tenses up.

“Because I’m gonna come embarrassingly fast if you keep it up, and I want to come at least close to the same time as you.”

“Aw, how romantic!” Ashton laughs out, and Luke laughs, too, burying his face in Ashton’s neck.

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” Luke says before biting down gently on the skin in front of his mouth. It’s Ashton’s turn to moan then, and Luke pulls back a little bit, giving Ashton a look.

“Shut up.”

“You promise to not play with my nipples if I promise to not kiss on your neck? At least, not right here?” Luke asks, making Ashton moan again.

“Yeah.”

They keep making out for a good while, occasionally grinding their hips together, but it’s nothing that they haven’t done before. Ashton knows that Luke wants more, so he decides to give it to him. He reaches down between them, ghosting his fingers across the waistband of Luke’s jeans.

“Can I…?” he asks against Luke’s lips, and Luke pulls back a little, tugging his lip ring into his mouth.

“You can do whatever you want,” Luke says, sitting up straight and batting Ashton’s hands away. Ashton rests his hands behind his head and watches as Luke slowly unbuttons his jeans, dragging the zipper down even slower, hooking his thumbs under the waistband and playing with it.

“Just take your fucking pants off!” Ashton says, laughing around the words coming out of his mouth.

“Turnabout’s fair play,” Luke says, getting off the bed and starting the process of peeling his skinny jeans off. When Ashton gives him a look, he just says, “take your _fucking_ pants off, too,” with a smirk. Ashton’s pants are easier to get off, being that they’re elastic-waisted basketball shorts.

“Get back over here,” Ashton says once Luke’s out of his skinny jeans, and Luke obliges, standing next to the bed and looking down at Ashton.

“Where do you want me?” he asks, and Ashton thinks about it.

“Back like you were, I think.” Luke nods, then straddles Ashton’s hips again, settling down and feeling how hard Ashton is. Luke doesn’t have room to say anything, though, because he’s hard, too.

“How do you wanna do this?” Luke asks, and Ashton just looks at him. “Well, we could dry hump, but we’d come in our underwear and that’d be uncomfortable. We could get naked and hump that way, but that takes coordination that I don’t have. I think the best option is handjobs,” he says, playing with the waistband of Ashton’s underwear.

“So do we just go for it?” Ashton asks, and Luke laughs.

“Yeah,” he says, dipping a hand into Ashton’s underwear and leaning down to kiss him at the same time, making Ashton moan and forget what he’s supposed to be doing for a second. He remembers, though, when Luke’s hand starts pumping up and down his dick, slowly and a little too dry but _perfect_. Ashton fumbles a few times trying to get Luke’s underwear down far enough for Ashton to get a hand around his dick, but he manages, and the sound that Luke makes goes right to his dick.

“ _Fuck_ , Ashton. That feels really good. I can’t believe we’re doing this. You know how long I’ve wanted this?” Luke asks, and Ashton is thanking every higher power in the Universe that they’re doing this because he gets to experience Luke’s filthy sex mouth again.

Ashton shakes his head, wanting Luke to say whatever it is. “Since it was my turn with the plug. _God_ , I just wanted you to fuck me after I came, wanted to see if you could make me come that hard, too. I bet you can, Ash. I bet you’d fuck me nice and hard, wouldn’t you?”

“Y-Yeah,” Ashton says, already close because of Luke’s mouth, trying to hold on until Luke’s close, too.

“Maybe I’ll let you fuck me soon. Maybe that can be your reward for taking a turn with the plug. I know,” he says when he feels Ashton tense up underneath him. “I know you don’t like someone having that much control over you. I know it’s something new and you’re not sure about it. But it feels so fucking good, Ash. It’s like the best orgasm you’ve ever had, times ten. Especially when it’s right up against your prostate, and whoever’s controlling it turns it up, _God_ , it’s the best feeling in the world. Better than playing a sold out arena. And it doesn’t feel that weird once it’s in. You just feel full, and you forget about that when the vibrating starts. Just try it, for me?” Luke asks, looking down at Ashton and biting his lip, squeezing his hand a little tighter around his dick.

“For you?” Ashton asks, and Luke nods. “Fuck, I’ll do anything for you.” Ashton takes the hand that’s not around Luke’s dick and pulls Luke’s head down with it, the sudden movement making the heads of their dicks rub together.

“ _Shit_ ,” Ashton grits out, pulling a little bit away from Luke. At this point, they’re both getting closer to coming, or staying close, in Ashton’s case. Their foreheads are pressed together, having given up on kissing because it’s more panting into each other’s mouths than anything.

“Yeah, you’ll have your turn, then you can fuck me. It’s like a reward, right? I hope you fuck me hard. I hope you leave marks all over me, ones that won’t go away for days so I’ll be able to look at them and remember how good you fucked me. I wonder where you’re gonna fuck me. You could do it in a hotel room, or in one of our bunks on the bus. Maybe you could do it against a wall.” That makes Luke groan, tilting his head back as Ashton keeps pumping his hand. “ _Fuck_ , that’d be so hot, Ash. You could hold me up, fuck me with my back against the wall and my legs around your waist, or over your arms. Or you could pin me against the wall with my back to you, fuck me like that. I think I wanna be facing you, though, so I can talk to you while you fuck me. I think you like that, don’t you, Ash?” Ashton nods his head, little whines and whimpers coming out of his throat. “Say it.”

“I-I like when you talk to me,” Ashton says, his voice coming out shaky and his hand starting to falter on Luke’s dick. “You’ve got such a dirty mouth, fuck. I could probably just come from you talking to me like that.”

“Yeah?” Luke asks, speeding up his hand on Ashton’s dick. “Are you close, babe? Are you gonna come for me? All over my hand? I’m gonna come for you. Maybe later I’ll come while I’m sitting on your dick. Would you like that? God, I bet your dick’s so good that I could come without you even touching me.”

It’s that visual image that makes Ashton moan out and come all over Luke’s hand, the image of Luke above him like he is now, but sitting on his dick, bouncing up and down, Ashton hitting that spot inside of him and Luke crying out before he comes all over Ashton’s chest and stomach. Quite like he’s doing now, after fucking Ashton’s fist for a moment, Ashton having stopped moving while he came.

They sit in silence for a minute after they’re done coming, the only sounds in the room their heavy breathing. Ashton is the first to break the silence.

“Fuck.” Then he starts laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Luke asks, starting to giggle himself.

“I don’t know,” Ashton says, his laughter dying off a moment later. “Do you really want me to fuck you?” he asks in a quieter, much smaller voice.

Luke blushes and looks down, feeling bashful even though he’s still got his come-covered hand around Ashton’s dick. “Yeah, if. I mean, if that’s something you wanna do, too.”

Ashton can’t believe what he’s hearing. He just nods and brings Luke’s face down to his (with his clean hand) and kisses him once, softly. “How long have you wanted to kiss me?”

“What?”

“Before it was your turn with the plug. How long had you wanted to kiss me?”

“I don’t know, maybe a few weeks?” Ashton asks, wanting clarification.

“A few weeks?”

“Yeah…”

“Try two years.” Luke pulls back a little bit, not believing what he’s hearing.

“Two years? You’ve wanted to kiss me for two years?”

“Yeah,” Ashton says, leaning up a little bit and propping himself up on his elbows.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You just said you’ve only wanted to kiss me for a few weeks! Imagine if 18-year-old me had come up to 16-year-old you and said ‘Hey, I think you’re really hot and I want to make out with you.’”

Luke thinks about it for a second. “I guess you’re right. That probably wouldn’t have ended well. I guess it’s good that we waited until we got our shit together, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Ashton says, smiling, and kisses Luke again, just because he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come see me on Tumblr! calumspiercedhood


	5. Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton takes his turn. Luke helps.

“You’ve been acting weird lately and it’s freaking me out.”

Ashton looks up from his phone at Calum, who wasn’t in the room five minutes ago but is somehow here now and saying that Ashton is freaking him out.

“What?”

Calum plops down on the couch next to Ashton, making himself comfortable and not asking Ashton if he minds that he’s putting his dirty Converse on Ashton’s lap.

“I dunno, man. You’ve been acting different. Is it something with Luke? Did you get into a fight or something?”

“What? No. I mean, we didn’t get into a fight. But yeah, I guess it’s something to do with Luke.” Ashton isn’t sure that he wants to have such a personal conversation with Calum, but he figures that they’ve had more personal ones before, and he’s sure that Luke won’t mind him talking to Calum about being nervous. Just in case, he sends Luke a text: _Calums asking if im ok is it ok if I tell him about our deal about the plug?_ He quickly gets back a _yeah babe_ so he tells Calum everything.

“The other night, after you and Mike left? We ended up talking about our feelings and I guess we had sex?” Calum’s eyes go wide and his jaw drops but he doesn’t want to interrupt Ashton. “But it wasn’t, like, sex sex. We just kind of, like, made out and touched each other a little bit…sorry.” Ashton’s cheeks pink up when he realizes that he’s probably oversharing.

“It’s cool man. Mike and I make out in front of you guys all the time. There’s not really any boundaries left in this band, especially since Luke’s turn with the plug.” Calum chuckles out the last part, and Ashton laughs, too.

“Well, speaking of that...” Calum’s eyes get impossibly wider, but he lets Ashton take his time telling the story. “We were making out and Luke, you know how he gets with his mouth, he said something about wanting me to…to fuck him, and I said I’d like that too, and he said that if I took my turn with the plug, he’d let me fuck him, so I said I would? And, I dunno, I’m kind of nervous about it, but I’m also really excited? Like, I know it’s gonna feel weird and different, but, like, a good different? I don’t know.” He trails off and looks at Calum, having been staring at the wall the whole time he talked. Calum is making a face Ashton’s never seen before, and he’s not sure what it means. His eyes are still wide and his mouth is still open, but his brows are furrowed and he’s got one of his hands over his mouth. “What’s that face for?”

Calum takes his hand away from his mouth. “You’re gonna do it? You’re gonna take your turn with the plug?”

“Yeah, I guess. Well, I am, but I don’t know when I should or how to bring it up to Luke that I wanna do it whenever it is that I want to, you know? The time with him, when he took his turn, it was kind of like oh, everyone’s here and horny, let’s do it now! But it’s not gonna be like that with just him and me. I’m just not sure how to bring it up, I guess.”

Calum sees the concern on Ashton’s face and knows that he’s genuinely worried about this. It’s such a small thing, but Ashton has the worst tendency to worry about tiny things that don’t even matter while simultaneously _not_ worrying about things that actually _do_ matter.

“I don’t know, man. I think you’re just gonna have to wait until it’s the right moment, you know? Like, when you were with him the other day, was there a moment that it just felt _right_ to kiss him or tell him how you felt or whatever?” Ashton thinks for a second, then nods. “Wait until it feels like that. You might be making out, you might be watching TV, or you might just be chilling in one of your rooms and you’ll just look up and see him and think, yeah, this is it. I know this is a big deal for you, especially to do it with Luke, and I know he doesn’t want you to feel pressured to do anything you don’t want to do, alright? Luke’s just not that kind of guy. He’s gonna take care of you.”

Ashton takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “Thanks, man. That really helped.” Calum pats Ashton’s knee and moves to get up and leave the room, but Ashton stops him. “I know you’re probably gonna do it anyway, but you can tell Michael about this if you want to. I don’t really wanna have to say all of that again.”

Calum chuckles and sits back down on the edge of the couch. “I get that. I’ll leave the sappy stuff out, though. Protect your dignity and all that.” Ashton knows Calum mostly means it as a joke by the smile on his face, but deep down he’s serious. As Calum walks out of the room to go tell Michael the news, Ashton thinks about how lucky he is to have Calum as his friend, and how great it is that he gets to spend his life doing what he loves with three of the people he loves most.

* * *

Ashton doesn’t feel “that moment” for three more days. It probably would have been two if not for him wasting the first day completely stressing about it and wondering if every single time he looked at Luke would be “the moment”. Once he finally lets himself completely relax, it only takes him a day and a half before he feels it.

All four of them are in Ashton’s room playing FIFA when it hits him. He’s not playing this round; he and Calum are watching Luke and Michael play, but it’s more of them shoving at each other to mess each other up than actually playing.

At one point, Luke scores, and it’s right after that that Ashton feels it. Luke’s head is thrown back and he’s yelling something about how Michael sucks and he’s the best FIFA player ever, and then he looks over at Ashton with a huge smile on his face. It feels like everything in Ashton’s world slows down, and all he can focus on is Luke’s smile and how he’s so happy in this moment and choosing to share it with Ashton. He knows it’s just a video game, but it’s _so much more than that_ , and that’s when Ashton finally understands what Calum was talking about.

Everything goes back to normal speed once Ashton realizes that, and he looks over at Calum to tell him the good news, but Calum’s already looking at him, a knowing smirk on his face.

“You just felt it, didn’t you?” he asks, and Ashton nods, still somewhat dazed and with no idea of how to get Luke away from his video game long enough to let him know that he’s ready to take his turn with the plug.

Fortunately, Calum knows when it’s time to leave a room, and he stands up and walks over to Michael and whispers something in his ear. From the way Michael’s cheeks go pink and how quickly he gets up off the couch to follow Calum out of the hotel room, it’s probably something dirty.

Ashton waits exactly four seconds after the door closes to stand up, walk over to Luke, and take the controller out of his hands before straddling his lap.

Luke is confused, to say the least. “Ash, what are you doing?” Ashton freezes, not sure if he should stay where he is or get up. He’ll get up if Luke says he doesn’t want it. “Not that I don’t like this, because I do, it’s just…sudden.” Ashton sighs in relief and laughs a little, burying his face in Luke’s neck and leaving soft kisses on the skin there.

“I’m ready,” Ashton mumbles, hoping that Luke hears him.

“Ready?” Luke asks. Ashton grinds his hips down onto Luke’s, and that’s all the explanation he needs to put the pieces together and realize that Ashton wants to take his turn with the plug. Like, right now. Just to be safe, though, he asks. “For the plug?”

Ashton nods and Luke groans, because holy _shit_ this is actually happening. Luke grabs a fistful of Ashton’s hair and pulls him down into a forceful kiss. In no time at all, Luke’s got Ashton whimpering above him from a combination of pulling his hair and thrusting his hips just right. He knows he’s going to have to open Ashton up first, which might take a little while, so he wants Ashton to be as turned on as possible before they even move to the bedroom, if only for the purpose of Ashton being relaxed and not tense.

“Luke, please,” Ashton whines, and that’s Luke’s signal to move. He shoves at Ashton’s shoulders to get him to stand up, not quite strong enough yet to be able to stand up with Ashton still in his lap _and_ carry him to the bedroom. Ashton stands, grabbing at Luke as soon as he’s standing, too, seemingly unable to be not touching him for a second.

Ashton’s desperate, and he has no idea where the feeling came from, but he needs Luke so badly right now, and he knows that Luke’s going to take care of him when it comes time to get the plug inside of him. _Inside of me, that’s weird,_ Ashton thinks, but he doesn’t have time to dwell on it because Luke’s pushing him back onto the bed and when did they get in the bedroom? Ashton doesn’t mind, really, because bed means sex and sex means Luke and Luke is good.

Luke is on top of Ashton now, kissing everywhere he can reach; his neck, his jaw, his collarbones, everywhere. He waits until he thinks everywhere above Ashton’s chest has been sufficiently kissed, then pushes the hem of Ashton’s shirt up and works his way down Ashton’s body with his lips until he’s mouthing at the waistband of Ashton’s boxers that are peeking over the top of his basketball shorts.

“Can I take these off, babe?” he asks, and Ashton nods. He’d probably let Luke do anything he wanted right now. Anything.

Luke makes quick work of getting Ashton’s shorts off, leaving his tight boxer briefs on just so he can look at the way Ashton’s dick looks under the tight material. He moves up Ashton’s body a little bit and straddles his hips, helping Ashton out of the shirt that’s bunched up around his armpits. Luke has to stop for a second and just admire all of the smooth, tan skin of the boy underneath him. He drops his hands to Ashton’s chest and just smooths his hands all over, making sure to touch as much skin as he can.

“You’re so beautiful,” Luke murmurs, and he knows by the pink on Ashton’s cheeks that Ashton heard him.

Ashton doesn’t know what to say to that. He’s never been called beautiful before, especially not by someone as beautiful as Luke. He wants to say that Luke is wrong, that Luke is the beautiful one, but he knows Luke will just disagree with him. He settles on a quiet “thank you,” watching Luke look him over, feeling a little self-conscious about it, if he’s honest.

Luke could stay here like this, looking at Ashton’s body, taking him all in, for a really long time, but he’s got other things planned. He leans down and gives Ashton a kiss, then rolls off the bed to get the plug and the lube. He sets them on the bedside table before climbing back on top of Ashton, straddling his hips again.

“I gotta open you up, babe. Do you want me to stay on top of you?” Ashton nods, having a lot of trouble saying actual words. He’s nervous about doing this, but he’s glad it’s just Luke. He doesn’t have anything against Calum and Michael, but he thinks they’d just make fun of him or something for being so nervous.

Luke leans to the side and grabs the lube off the table, then positions Ashton the way he wants him: legs spread, knees bent, feet flat against the mattress. Luke moves so his hips are between Ashton’s thighs, one arm holding him up and keeping him steady while the other lingers down to Ashton’s dick, brushing his knuckles against it before going further down. Ashton’s still got his boxer briefs on, but Luke just wanted to see if that position would work.

“Ready?” Luke asks, and Ashton nods. Luke pushes up onto his knees and picks up the lube, uncapping it before Ashton stops him.

“Wait.”

Luke stops at that one word and gets up on his knees, removing all contact from Ashton’s body. “What? Are you not really ready? ‘Cause we can stop if you want to. We definitely don’t have to do this right now if you don’t want to. I can lie to Michael and Calum and say that we did it…”

“Luke!” Ashton shouts, stopping him. “It’s fine! I’m ready. It’s just…can you take your shirt off or something? I’m about to be naked and you’re still fully dressed and I don’t think that’s very fair to me. I _am_ about to experience something very intense for the first time; the least you could do is take your shirt off.” Luke hadn’t even noticed that he was still fully dressed; all of his attention had been on Ashton. He strips his shirt off quickly, though, leaving his loose sweatpants on.

“Okay. For real this time, are you ready?” Ashton nods again, smiling at Luke. Luke smiles back and leans down for a kiss before helping Ashton out of his boxer briefs, getting a good amount of lube on his fingers and keeping the bottle close by before settling himself on top of Ashton again. He starts by rubbing the tip of his middle finger against Ashton’s entrance, gently pressing and pulling back to relax the tight ring of muscle.

“You’ve gotta relax, babe,” Luke says against Ashton’s lips. “I wanna get this plug in you so I can make you come without even touching you. It’s gonna be so hot, Ash. It’s gonna feel real good, too. Like nothing you’ve ever felt before. And if you’re good for me, you get to fuck me. It’s a win-win, babe. Just relax for me, and you’ll be that much closer to getting your dick in my ass.” Luke’s words make Ashton moan, and Luke feels Ashton finally relax enough to start working his finger inside.

Luke goes slowly, taking his time and not wanting to hurt Ashton. He gets his middle finger all the way in and moves it in and out a few times before completely removing it and adding more lube to his fingers before carefully working the second one in. It goes a little easier than the first one, but there’s still some resistance. “You’re doing so good, Ash. So good for me. I can’t wait to get the plug in you. I’m gonna make you feel so good. Just a little longer with my fingers then you’ll get the plug and you’ll feel great, I promise.” Luke has been giving Ashton little kisses every so often, keeping him relaxed and taking his mind off the new and uncomfortable stretch.

In no time at all, Luke’s got Ashton opened up enough to scissor his fingers back and forth, then he adds a third finger just to make sure that he’s not gonna hurt too much once he gets the plug in.

“I think you’re ready now, babe. I’m gonna take my fingers out. Don’t tense up.” Luke gives Ashton a kiss before removing his fingers, wiping them off on the sheet and picking up the plug. He lubes it up and tells Ashton that he’s about to put it in.

Ashton closes his eyes and prepares himself, taking a deep breath and letting it out when he feels the cool blunt end of the plug start to press against him. It feels kind of like Luke’s fingers, but different. He keeps breathing deep as the plug gets wider, the stretch not _hurting_ per se, just feeling…odd.

Luke must have stretched him out more than necessary because it seems like no time before he feels the wide end of the plug taper down to the hilt, and _holy shit_ he’s got the plug _inside of him_.

Luke gives Ashton a few moments to adjust, knowing that it’s a big change. He doesn’t need it, though, because only seconds after Luke has it all the way in, Ashton’s moving his hips around and breathing a little harder than he was at the start.

“Do you like it, babe?” Luke asks, a laugh in his voice, and Ashton answers with a laugh of his own.

“Shut up! It feels good. I’m just trying to get used to it. Just give me a second.” Ashton has to admit that this is the weirdest feeling he’s ever felt, but also probably the best. He wiggles his hips around a little more, and it’s starting to feel better the longer it’s inside.

“Do you want me to turn it on now?” Luke asks, and Ashton laughs again.

“Fuck, I forgot this thing vibrated.” He pauses to catch his breath. “Yeah, turn it on.”

Luke presses the button on the remote and Ashton’s hips shoot up, not of his own accord.

“Is it good?” Luke asks, another laugh in his voice.

“Shut up,” Ashton says again. “Just fucking kiss me.” Luke obliges, keeping the remote in his hand as he leans down to make out with Ashton. Luke’s straddling Ashton’s hips now, and every time he turns the vibrations up, Ashton’s hips shoot up again, and it creates the best friction on their dicks. Ashton starts shaking at some point, but Luke doesn’t know how to bring it up just in case Ashton hasn’t noticed it.

“Ash, Ash,” Luke says, panting, after detaching his mouth from Ashton’s. “I wanna ask you to do something but I don’t know if you’re gonna want to do it.”

“Anything,” Ashton answers before Luke finishes. “I’d do anything for you, Luke. Especially  if it makes you feel good because I wanna make you feel as good as I do right now.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Luke says. “I was just thinking that it would be really fucking hot if you sucked my dick with the plug inside you like this.”

“Yes.” Ashton starts trying to move with Luke still on top of him, and Luke waits until he stops moving to get out of his way, giving Ashton a look before climbing off of him.

“I know you wanna suck my dick, babe. Calm down.”

Ashton knows what game Luke is playing, and he can play that game right back. He moves over and lets Luke take his spot, thinking that lying on his stomach with his head near Luke’s dick would be okay.

“Uh-uh. Up on your knees, babe. I want you to try to come untouched for me, remember? And that means no rubbing against the sheets.” Ashton whines at that, but he does as Luke asks before slipping his fingers under the waistband of Luke’s sweats and pulling them down to the middle of his thighs. He’s surprised but not upset at the fact that Luke is going commando; it allows him to get right to work.

Then something happens. When Ashton leans down to start sucking Luke’s dick, the still-vibrating plug nudges up against his prostate and makes him feel like he’s on fire in the best way possible.

“FUCK!” Ashton knows somewhere in the back of his mind that that was _really_ loud, and that if Michael and Calum were still in the living room they would have _definitely_ heard it, but all he can think about and feel is the plug on his prostate and he’s gonna come really really fast if he doesn’t move. He’s aware enough to hear Luke chuckling, and it takes more effort than usual for him to lift his head to look at Luke.

Luke had been chuckling at Ashton because he knows _exactly_ how he feels right now, but when Ashton lifts his head, Luke’s laughter dies in his throat. Ashton’s eyes are dark and his face is flushed, his mouth hanging open with deep, panting breaths.

“Shit, babe. Are you okay?” Luke is legitimately concerned for Ashton, knowing there is such a thing as too much pleasure, but Ashton closes his eyes and nods his head and finally moves, kissing the head of Luke’s dick before taking as much as he can into his mouth. It’s not much, so he uses his hand to jerk the rest of it, but Luke doesn’t care because Ashton’s sucking his dick and doing a great fucking job.

“Yeah, that’s it, babe. God, you look so good with my cock in your mouth. I’ve thought about this since the last time we were together. Your hand felt so good, I couldn’t help but think about your mouth, fuck. I can’t wait to know what your cock’s gonna feel like in my ass, babe. You know, the last time I jerked off, I fingered myself, too. I thought about you.”

Ashton pulls off Luke’s cock to catch his breath because Luke’s mouth is getting the best of him. “Really?” he asks. “What did you think about?”

It takes Luke a second to answer because Ashton’s voice is _wrecked_ , from being turned on and from sucking Luke’s dick. “I thought about all the different ways you could fuck me. On your bed, you on top, me on top, against a wall.” He stops to moan, both because of the visual he gets of Ashton fucking him against a wall and because of the way Ashton swirls his tongue around the tip of his dick. “I want you to fuck me all over this room. Maybe even against the window. Make the people outside look up and wonder what’s going on up here. Give the people across the street a show. Do you want people to be able to watch you fuck me?”

Ashton has to pull off again because he thinks about people watching him fuck Luke. Two very specific people. “Fuck.”

“What, babe. You want people to watch me fuck you?” Ashton nods. “Do you have someone in mind?” Ashton nods. “Are they people we know?” Ashton nods. “Is it Mike and Cal?” Ashton nods. Luke sits up and pulls Ashton to him, kissing him hard and deep. “Fuck, Ash. Do you really want that? Or do you want it because I want it?”

“Fuck, Luke. I want it. I want to fuck you, and I want them to see how good I make you feel. I’ve never fucked a guy before, but I know I want to fuck you, and I know I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel, especially right now because you were right. The plug feels better than anything I’ve ever felt before, and I’m so close right now because of how it’s been pressed against my prostate for so long, but I don’t think I can.”

“You don’t think you can what? Come?” Ashton nods.

“I need your help, Luke. Please touch me. Please.” His voice breaks on the last word, and Luke knows he’s desperate.

“Okay, babe. I’ll help. Lie down.” Ashton and Luke switch places, Ashton on his back now and Luke on top of him, his sweatpants pulled back up. His hard dick is making the front of them stick out, but he’s got other things to worry about right now. Luke kisses down Ashton’s neck, down to his chest, licking and biting at his nipples a little before continuing on his path down Ashton’s body. When he gets to Ashton’s hips, he leaves a couple hickies before he goes back up, making Ashton whine.

“ _Luuuuuke_.” Luke knows he’s being mean, but he really wants Ashton to come untouched for him.

“I know, babe. I know. I just wanna see it, baby. I just wanna see you come untouched for me. I know you can do it, Ash. I know you can. Just relax and come for me. Yeah, that’s it. Come for me, baby. I fucking love you. Come for me.”

Ashton closes his eyes and immediately has a wave of pleasure wash over him, and he knows he’s shouting, and he knows he’s being entirely too loud, but he can’t help it.

“Fuuuuuck, Luuuuuke. Jesus fucking Christ, oh my GOD, Luke. Fuck. Luke, kiss me. Please. Just fucking kiss me, I need you to just – GOD! fucking…SHIT!”

Luke does as Ashton asks and kisses him, but it’s more of Ashton panting and swearing into his mouth than actual kissing. At some point he feels the warm wetness of Ashton’s cum somewhere near his thigh and lower stomach, but he lets Ashton ride it out, there for him just in case he passes out like Calum did.

When Ashton finishes coming, Luke is kissing his face. “Hey, babe. Was it good?”

Ashton’s a little uncomfortable because the plug is still inside of him _and_ still vibrating. Luke sees the discomfort on his face and turns the vibrations off. “Yeah, it was great. Did you, uh. Did you say you loved me right before I came?” Luke turns pink and that gives Ashton his answer. “It’s okay. I, uh. I love you, too.”

Luke’s head snaps up and his eyes are wide. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Really? Or are you just saying it because I said it?”

“Really. I’ve been thinking about it and I think I’ve been in love with you for the past four years. The last two, at least.” Luke hums to let Ashton know he heard him, and Luke takes that pause to ease the plug out of Ashton. Ashton winces as the wide end of the plug stretches him again, but it’s not as bad coming out as it was going in. Luke places the plug and the lube on the bedside table, then snuggles up to Ashton’s side. They lay in silence for a few minutes before Luke speaks again.

“Do you really want the guys to watch you fuck me?” Luke grins as Ashton groans, his dick trying to harden again even though he just came.

“ _Luke_ ,” he says, and Luke chuckles.

“What, babe? I’ll do it if you want to. I’ll do anything you want to do.” Ashton thinks about it for a second, thinks about how Luke was there for Calum taking his turn, and how Calum and Michael were there for Luke taking his, so it’s only fair for them to be somehow involved with something Ashton is doing. Plus, he’s always had a sneaking suspicion that he might like being watched.

“Yeah, I want them to see how good you make me feel.” Luke gets a confused look on his face.

“But you’re gonna be the one fucking me…I don’t…”

“Yeah, but you make me feel so good, Luke. I know I’m gonna be fucking you, but I want you to blow me in front of them. I want them to see how good you are with your mouth. How it’s good for something more than just dirty talk and singing.”

Luke groans at the thought of Michael and Calum watching him blow Ashton, and the heat low in his abdomen reminds him that he hasn’t come yet. He slips a hand inside his sweatpants and curls it around his dick, pumping it a few times before Ashton catches on and reaches down, replacing Luke’s hand with his own.

“Let me,” he says, and Luke nods, letting his head fall back against the pillows. Ashton goes slow, drawing it out. It’s driving Luke crazy but he’s got enough visuals in his head to bring his orgasm on fast no matter how slow Ashton is going.

“What are you thinking about?” Ashton asks, and Luke whimpers when Ashton swipes his thumb across the head of his dick.

“You.” He takes a few deep breaths and gathers his thoughts before speaking again. “Fucking me. I know I think about it a lot, but fuck, Ash. Ever since you said you would it’s all I can think about. And now you want the guys to watch us, and it’s so good to have them watching.” He stops there to whine as he feels his orgasm getting closer. Ashton takes that moment to speak.

“Do you want them to just watch, babe? Or do you want them to be part of it? Maybe help me get you hard? Or open you up? I know you want Calum’s mouth on you. Can you imagine? He’s got a mouth _made_ for sucking cock. And Michael…his fingers. Do you remember how they feel, babe? From when you took your turn with the plug? Yeah. I know you do. I know you’re close, too. Come for me, Luke. Be a good boy and come for me.” Turns out Luke’s not the only one with a dirty mouth.

It’s the “be a good boy” that sets him off, his orgasm coming on super fast, almost surprising him. Ashton works him through it, and then, because he’s obviously trying to kill Luke, brings his hand up to his mouth and licks Luke’s cum off of his fingers with a smile on his face.

Luke throws an arm over his eyes and groans. “You’re going to fucking kill me, Ash.”

Ashton chuckles and lets Luke cuddle back into his side, letting his eyes fall closed, the sleepiness from his orgasm catching up to him.

“Not before I get to fuck you,” he says, feeling Luke laugh against him before he drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come see me on Tumblr! calumspiercedhood


	6. Part Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton finally makes an honest man out of Luke. Michael and Calum watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part of the butt plug adventure, and I can't believe I'm finally finished with it. It's been a year and a half since I posted the first part on Tumblr, and this fic has given me so many problems since then, but I'm a little sad to see it be over. Don't worry, though; this isn't my last foray into the world of 5SOS fic! I've already started another fic that I'll be posting on here soon!

Luke can’t believe this is actually happening. He didn’t think that when he’d told Ashton he wanted Michael and Calum to watch them together that Ashton would actually convince them to do it, but here they all are, in various states of undress, in Ashton’s bedroom. There’s not much conversation as they keep taking their clothes off, Michael and Calum stripping down with no hesitation while Luke and Ashton take a little longer; Michael and Calum are already on the bed and making out by the time Luke and Ashton are down to their underwear. Ashton looks tense, so Luke goes over to him and gently takes hold of his face before kissing him softly.

“Are you sure you want to do this, babe? We don’t have to if you’re not comfortable with it.”

Ashton sighs and looks at Luke, finding comfort in his bright blue eyes as he always has. “No, it’s not that.” Luke stares him down until he cracks, admitting, “It’s just that Cal and Michael are so…intimidating? I don’t know. They’ve been fucking around with each other for a lot longer than we have and I just don’t want them to think I’m doing something wrong or, like, critique me while I’m fucking you.” He huffs out a laugh at the end, and if it wasn’t self-deprecating, Luke doesn’t know what is.

“Ashton, listen to me. It doesn’t matter what they think. As long as you’re making me feel good, I don’t care what you’re doing. They’re probably gonna be too busy with each other to even notice what we’re doing, so they definitely won’t be paying attention to every little thing that you do.” Luke tilts Ashton’s head down and kisses his forehead, making Ashton smile because they’re literally about to fuck in front of their best friends and Luke is still being super cute.

“Okay. I believe you. Now get on that bed so I can ravish you.” Luke’s face breaks out into a huge grin that Ashton just has to kiss before playfully pushing Luke backwards towards the bed. Luke lets himself be pushed, likes it when Ashton manhandles him a little bit, even if it’s just a hand on his arm to pull him in the right direction when they’re walking somewhere. Luke is about to fall back onto the bed when he realizes there’s a problem.

Michael and Calum are very in the way and there’s probably no moving them until they decide to come up for air, and God only knows when that’ll be. Once they get started, it’s hard to get them to stop.

Luke decides to try, though. “Guys.” As he’d suspected, nothing happens. Ashton has a more hands-on approach.

“Hey!” he says, picking up a pillow and bringing it down on Michael’s back where he’s lying on top of Calum. Michael pulls away from Calum with an angry look on his face, but it softens a little when he sees Luke and Ashton in their underwear, watching them.

“Are you gonna finish before Luke and I even get started, or do you wanna relocate so you can watch me fuck him?” Ashton asks, and almost laughs at the way that Calum scrambles to get up and off the bed, with Michael still on top of him. He eventually wriggles out from underneath him and stands up, holding his hand out and almost dragging Michael off the bed to find some chairs to sit in. Thankfully, they’re in a suite, so there’s an armchair closeby that Calum drags over to the foot of the bed. Michael sits first and there’s enough room for Calum to sit sideways beside him, his legs draped across Michael’s lap.

Ashton takes that as a cue to get started, and he pushes Luke down onto the bed, climbing over him when he gets situated. They’re sideways so there’s not much leg room, but they make it work.

Ashton leans down and kisses Luke, softly at first and then harder, loving the sounds that Luke makes in the back of his throat when Ashton slides his tongue into his mouth. Ashton’s got his hands on either side of Luke’s head, holding himself up, but Luke’s hands are free to wander over Ashton’s body, running them over his chest and down his sides and up his back, his short nails digging in every time Ashton bites on his bottom lip.

Luke thinks that he and Ashton should have gotten completely naked before getting on the bed, but he also thinks that, had they done that, he’d already be very close to coming just from Ashton’s mouth on his and the slick slide of their cocks together.

After they make out for a little bit, Luke scoots himself and Ashton up to lie on the bed like they’re supposed to, because he has an idea.

“Luke, what…? They’re not gonna be able to see,” Ashton protests, trying to pull Luke back like they were, but Luke silences him with a hard kiss and a roll of his hips that has Ashton groaning.

“They’ll be able to see fine if I ride you. Is that what you want, Ash? You want them to see me sit on your cock, bounce up and down on it, get it nice and deep before you come inside me? Or do you want to come somewhere else?”

“Fuck, Luke, your _mouth_ ,” Ashton groans, still not used to the way he gets so dirty when he’s horny. “What about what we said last time, though? When I said the thing about Calum sucking you off or Michael opening you up? You seemed to like the thought of doing that…”

“I did, but I want it to be just you this time. We can fuck around with them some other time. It’s our first time and I want it to be special, if having them get off while watching us can be considered special.” Luke laughs at his own statement before leaning up and kissing Ashton again, getting a little carried away with the feeling of Ashton’s mouth on his and Ashton’s fingers in his hair.

“Well if you’re gonna ride me, we’ve gotta switch positions, babe,” Ashton says, but Luke shakes his head.

“You’ve gotta open me up first, _babe_.” Luke hooks his thumbs under the waistband of his underwear and pulls them off, tossing them across the room and placing his hands on Ashton’s shoulders, gently pushing him down his body. Ashton settles on his stomach between Luke’s legs, his hands dancing around Luke’s hips, making him wiggle.

“You gonna open him up, Ash?”  Michael asks, and Ashton nods, leaning up a little to kiss Luke’s hips.

“Do you need lube?” Calum asks, and Ashton nods again, looking over his shoulder at the two in the chair.

“It’s in the top drawer to Luke’s left.” Ashton has to stop kissing Luke’s hips so Luke can stretch and twist around to open the drawer to get the lube and a condom, but the way he’s situated makes his right hipbone super prominent and Ashton can’t help but bite down on it.

“ _Fuck_ , Ashton! That hurt!” Luke looks down between his legs after grabbing the lube and condom and sees Ashton smirking.

“I’m sorry, babe, but we both know you liked it. And there’s no need to get mouthy just because we have an audience. Lube, please?” He asks, and Luke chucks it at his head, his current state of arousal (and the small burst of anger he just had) thankfully making his aim terrible.

Ashton lubes up his fingers and rubs them around Luke’s hole, trying to do everything that Luke did for him when he opened him up for the plug. Ashton knows that it’s not going to take as long to open Luke up because Luke has had some experience in that area, but Ashton still wants to be careful and not hurt him.

It doesn’t take long for Ashton to have two fingers inside of Luke, the initial resistance he’d felt after adding the second finger disappearing immediately when Ashton takes Luke’s dick into his mouth.

“Jesus, Ash, are you trying to kill me?” Luke huffs out, his hands switching between running through his hair and clenching the sheets when Ashton does something particularly good with his tongue. Ashton pulls off to say, “Not before I get to fuck you,” before taking Luke back into his mouth.

After the first two fingers, a third goes in easy; Luke being a little more pliant after having given over to the pleasure that Ashton is giving him. Ashton thrusts his three fingers in and out a few times to make sure that there’s no resistance, then takes them out and kisses the underside of Luke’s cock before taking off his underwear, sliding on the condom, and lubing himself up. They switch positions, Ashton now lying on his back with Luke straddling his hips, before Luke reaches a hand behind himself to hold Ashton’s cock up straight so he can sink down on it.

Luke tries to go slow, honest he does, but after a few seconds, the pleasure of Ashton’s cock stretching him the tiniest bit takes over and his thighs quiver a little before he sinks all the way down in one fluid motion, making everyone in the room moan. Ashton lifts his head a little to look past Luke and see what Michael and Calum are doing, and isn’t surprised to see Calum sitting on the chair by himself, his legs open to accommodate Michael, who’s on his knees with Calum’s cock in his mouth.

Luke stays upright for a little bit, his hands on Ashton’s chest for leverage, alternating between actually riding Ashton and just grinding down on him, loving the way he feels full when Ashton’s all the way inside of him.

After Luke gets a little tired, he leans down and braces himself with his forearms by Ashton’s head, a great idea because 1) he can kiss Ashton like this and 2) the new angle makes him feel a little more stretched than he had, and he knows that Calum and Michael are getting a great view.

“ _Fuuuuuck_ ,” Calum lets out, before a breathless, “Babe, you need to see this.” There’s a faint popping sound as Michael pulls off Calum’s cock, then a gasp when he must turn around and see Luke spread open over Ashton. Michael groans out a, “that’s so fucking hot,” before returning to sucking Calum’s dick, Calum turned a little sideways in the chair so Michael can see Luke at the same time. It doesn’t take long for Calum to come, the combination of Michael’s mouth and Luke and Ashton in front of him almost too much to handle all at once, and Michael comes soon after, his forehead resting on Calum’s thigh, his head turned toward the couple on the bed.

It’s not long before Luke feels a familiar warmth spread over his body, and he feels so good right now, but he has a problem. The way he’s sitting up and grinding down on Ashton’s cock feels fantastic, but he really wants to kiss Ashton. He tells the other boy such and Ashton tells him to lean down and do it, but the second he starts to lean down, he doesn’t feel as good as he did.

“Can’t you just sit up or something?” Luke asks, and Ashton does, but that doesn’t feel the same, either, and maybe he pouts about it a little.

“What’s wrong, babe? You that desperate for somebody to kiss you?” Luke whimpers and nods, and Ashton makes a suggestion. “Maybe you could ask one of the other boys to come do it. You wanted them to watch and I think they’ve both come already just from watching you ride my cock, so maybe they could make themselves useful and help you come, since you helped them.” Luke nods and kisses Ashton one more time before he lays back down. Luke stays upright and lifts himself almost all the way off Ashton’s cock a few times before calling out to one of the boys in the chair.

“ _Calum_ ,” he says (well, more like _moans_ ), grinding down on Ashton’s dick again before saying, “come here.” Calum does as he’s asked, not taking a second to question this turn of events, especially not when, right after he knees his way up onto the bed, Luke grabs his face and kisses him in a way that can only be described as desperate.

Luke must sense some tension in Calum because he kisses him softly a few times before pulling away, explaining, “I wanted to kiss Ashton, but whenever we moved to be close enough, it didn’t feel as good anymore, so I picked you to come kiss me.” Calum doesn’t mind at all, especially not when Ashton angles his hips a certain way to hit Luke’s prostate every time he thrusts in, the first thrust making Luke grab on to Calum’s shoulder and squeeze, something that hurts a little but is quickly overcome by pleasure.

Ashton keeps thrusting up into Luke, his hands on Luke’s hips for leverage because Luke is so close that he’s almost useless to do any of the work himself, the angle at which he does so making Luke mostly pant into Calum’s mouth, but, again, he doesn’t mind. Calum’s currently got his left hand on Luke’s side, helping him stay upright, and he’s fine with that.

Calum knows Luke’s close when he starts moaning in between pants, and he wants to help out. Ashton’s got his hands full and Luke’s not gonna do it, so Calum looks at Ashton and nods his head towards Luke, making a jerking off motion with his free hand. Ashton nods and Calum kisses Luke again, this time reaching down and taking Luke’s dick in his right hand, his left still on Luke’s side. Calum rubs his palm against the head of Luke’s dick a few times to slick it up with precome, and then he starts stroking. It only takes a few strokes for Luke to come, all over Calum’s hand and Ashton’s belly, Luke’s forehead pressed against the shoulder he’s not holding tight enough to break it off (Calum likes how hard Luke squeezed when he came, and he’s definitely going to use it to jerk off in the future). Ashton’s moans get louder and louder after Luke’s orgasm hits, and the long, drawn out moan of Luke’s name paired with the tightening of Ashton’s abs tells Calum that he’s just come.

Everyone stays where they are for a little bit after Luke and Ashton are done, just catching their breath. Calum guides Luke down to lie on Ashton’s chest and Ashton helps Luke roll to lie beside him, pulling out as he does so. Ashton takes the condom off and drops it into the waste basket conveniently placed beside the bed, then takes the warm washcloth Michael offers him to clean himself and Luke off.

Luke’s already almost asleep, his orgasm and the work of riding Ashton having taken a lot out of him, and he lets himself be moved around, hissing a little with discomfort when Ashton pulls out of him. The warm cloth feels nice against his skin, but the soft comforter that’s pulled up over him soon after feels even better. He rolls a little to rest his head on Ashton’s chest, Calum snuggling up to Ashton’s other side and Michael spooning up behind Calum. They all lie there in comfortable silence for a minute before Calum sighs.

“We’re definitely doing that again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on Tumblr; my url there is the same as it is here (calumspiercedhood) :)

**Author's Note:**

> come see me on Tumblr! calumspiercedhood


End file.
